The tainted massiah
by ludwigsgirl97
Summary: When twins Julia and Jake, Very powerful mikos, lose everything to a demon possesing all but a single shard of a shikon jewel, they go back in time to find out how to defeat it and save their world. But nothing ever goes according ot plan, does it? Can they save their world? Hell, can they even save themselves?


"It has to be around here somewhere." Julia said, looking around the demolished shrine. They were looking for the well that could reportedly take one to the fuedal era of Japan, and more importantly the shikon jewel. It was the only place she and her twin brother Jake could think of to help their apocoliptic world, taken over by a demoness with power over fire.

"I can sense it, I know it's close." Jake responded. The two twins looked very similar, both had blonde hair and pale skin. Both were tall and lean, and both were spiritualy gifted. Everything else was oposite. Julia had violet eyes, and her powers consisted of offesnsive techniques, able to turn her spiritual energy into solid objects, as well as use her staff,Takehiko much to the same effect as a preistess wouuld shoot sacred arrows. Her brother, however, had orange eyes and could heal and sense quite well, but was terrible at using his power to attack. He shot the bow, Takehime.

The weopons were passed down from generations no one could remember, and traditionaly to the oppisite gender, but the weopons were alive, and had to choose their weilder. Made from the bones of a demon and a celestial being, both were powerful in their own right, and with owners such as these two, they were given their full potential.

"How hard can it be to find a well near a big tree. Seriously?" She said, having a hot head, opposite her brother's cold demenor. He was polite to everyone without really getting close to anyone other than her, whereas she was fiery and rude, but loyal to those who earned her respect.

"Look out!" He shouted, as a giant stone demon popped out of the ground, and Julia barely had enough time to jump out of the way of it's giant hand.

"I got this, don't worry." She ran at the demon, violet strings of spirit energy trailing from her fingertips. She swung the simple black staff at the monster, knowing it would blocked. She continued dancing around it with false attacks until anyone with spiritual ability could have seen it in the spider web of preistess energy.

"Nice, sis!" Her brother called, causing the simple demon to turn to him. Until it realized it couldn't move. She heald the strands like some kind of demented leash, and grinned. When it turned to attack her, she yanked on them, and they sliced through it like butter, sending it into bits.

"It's what I do. Now, the well." She said, but he shook his head.

"I found something else." He sowed her the broken remains of a house, and inside there was a young man, maybe twenty five. Not that the twins were older, in fact they were nineteen, but whatever.

" Is he alive?"

"Yeah, but I can't get him to wake major injuries, just exhausted."

"I got this too." She pulled out a bottle of water from her violet bag and poured it on the elder male's face. He jerked up sputtering, and her brother glared at her.

" What? What happened?" The dark haired man gasped, looking at the two.

"A demon attacked your shrine, but it's dead now, so chill. I need to know if you know where the well is."Julia said, to the point as usual.

"The well? The sacred Higurashi well?"

"The one that's supposed to transport you to the fuedal era." She said, glaring at him with those purple eyes.

"It's over there, but only sis could ever go through it."

"Idiot. All you need is a shard of the sacred jewel. I doubt you ever tried to use that?"

"No, but-"

"Don't care. Let's go, Brother." She headed in the direction she pointed.

"Wait!" Jake called, and she looked back.

"What now?"

"We can't just leave him here. We have to get him ot a sanctuary. There's one close by, less than a day away."

"Like hell? We arn't going away from our only chance to save humanity to save one stranger."

"He's a monk, so he could help us. What if we take him with us."

"He let his shrine get destroyed, can't be very good."

"My name is Sota Higorashi, and while sis did get most of the power, I can help. I at least know alot." He said, almost like a begging child.

"Whatever, but if we are going to keep him, he's your responsibility. You'll find him food and water, and I'm definatly not dying for him."She told her brother, like a parent telling a child he could have a dog.

Jake helped Sota up, and they went to the well. Jake pulled the pure jewel shard out and they each took one of his hands before jumping in and letting the pink light engulf them. At the other side, they found a similar well, but more intact and covered in moss and vines, making climbing out easy. Jake did have to help the Higerashi boy up though. He wasn't used to battle training like the twins were, as was made obvious by his lack of physical ability. He wasn't obese, or too lanky, but he was definatly not in shape.

" So then, what now, sis?" Jake asked.

" We look around until you sense another shard, that's what." She said, cracking her neck.

" I sense my sister. If anyone knows about the jewel it's her."

"We know everything about the jewl exept how to defeat it. From what I understand it makes someone damn near immortal.

"She's been looking for it, so she might know. She never told me much about what went on on the other side of the well."

"It's at least a start, sis."Jake said, looking at her.

"Fine, show us the way, Sota." She resisted the urge to say 'kid' to somone older than her. It was something she'd dealt with alot, since she had a very high maturity level.

They followed him into the forest and to a clearing full of minor demons and viligers. Julia sighed before unstrapping Takehiko from her back and jumping into the fray. It glowed as it sliced through the normaly tough demon flesh. When she was done she stood in the center of the spring-y clearing, not even breathing heavily.

"You're amazing!" One of the men exclaimed.

"She had weird clothing, think she knows Miss Kagome?"

"Wait, you guys know sis?" Sota asked.

"Kagome comes here sometimes. are you her brother, then?"

"Yeah! Where is she?"

"She's out with Inuyasha and the others. You may wait here if you wish."

"But I swore I could sense her."He said downtroddenly.

"You did, just like we sensed the demons dissapearing like food put in fronr of Inuyasha." a monk in proper attire for his status said, earning a glare from a inu hanyou, assumedly Inuyasha.

" Sis!" Sota exclaimed. "You're a teenager again!"

"Wait, Sota?"She asked, and he nodded, laughing.

"Hold on, teenage her still knows about the jewel, right?"Julia asked, clearly pissed off.

"Yeah, I do. And you have a shard of it right?"Kagome asked.

"We do, though from our time, not yours. Or this one. We came here because a demon has pretty much taken over our world, and we thought you might be able to help us."Jake said, bowing slightly.

"Oh, well, see. We don't exactly know what to do there."Kagome said, shrugging.

"You kill it, like any other demon." The half-breed said.

"You don't think that's been tried? We are possibly the only spirritualy gifted people left. The casualty rate is enormous. It's more people dead than are alive in your time." Julia said, clenching her fists. Jake saw her aura crackle with electricity and knew that she needed to be calmed.

"It's okay, Sis. I'm sure someone in this era can tell us how to defeat the demon. Or at least destroy the jewel."Jake said, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Whatever. I knew that this was a waste of time. I mean look, they carry a half-demon with them as though he were a pet. They can't understand our problem, much less assist us." She spat, glaring at the dog hanyou.

"Now Inuyasha isn't a bad guy. He's killed more demons and saved more people than you can count."

"I doubt it measured up to how many he killed before those subjugation beads. If it weren't for them, he'd have sliced you up like deli ham by now, girl. Go bakc to your adventure story. We have a world ot save." Julia was storming off when a little girl ran into the clearing. She had short black hair and peircing blue eyes. She also had a head wound that was bleeding profusley, as head wounds are prone to do.

" What happened to you, little girl?" Juilia's voice softened quite a bit, though it was still serious. As if one cue a giant cyclops thing came raging through the trees.

"I've got the girl, you take the demon!" Jake called, and she nodded. She gripped Takehiko and was about to launch herself at the demon when Inuyasha drew his sword and she was impressed to find it grew to and enormous size.

"I can handle this." He said, drawing it back.

"No doubt, but that looks pretty destructive, and there is a villiage close, is there not?" She asked, and he stopped. Now that he thought about it, the wind scar did do alot of damage.

"What's it to you?" He grumbled, putting the sword away, but still heald his claws at the ready. She sighed as he ran at the creature, only to get smacked aside.

"No skill. If you didn't have demon streangth, you'd be long dead." She said, as her violet eyes glowed. She extended her hand and a spear of energy came from it. The creature took it directly to the chest but didn't die.

She easily sidestepped it's lumbering attack and placed her hand on it's shoulder. One again her eyes glowed and the creature exploded. While that was unnessiccary, she wanted to show off. So she'd put her miko energy into it's veins, and blew it to high heaven.

"Trust me, I get that lecture enough." He said, referring to his elder brother, Sessomaru.

"Aparently not. Is the girl okay, Jake?" She turned away from him, making the half-dog angry.

" Hey, Don't put your back to me, woman!" He yelled.

"Control your pet, Preistess." She moved her eyes momentarily to Kagome as she said this.

"I'm not-"

"SIT!" She yelled, and his face went face first into the ground.

"She's shaken, but fine. Can you tell us where you live? We can take you there." He said, speaking in a very soothing voice.

"Good. Can you tell me your name?" She smiled at the girl, her face contortign from cold annoyance to motherly warmth in a split second.

"Mirone. I live that way, But my villiage was destroyed. I was the only one who got out. Mama... She..." The girl started crying, and Julia pulled her into a hug.

"Madam, I hate to burden you or your people, but would you mind caring for the girl. I'm sure in our travels we'll find something for you to trade, but for now I'll have to leave you in debt." She said to the old woman.

"It is we who are indebted to you. You saved our villiage, and for that I thank you. Of course we'll care for the girl."

"Good. Well, bro. I think It's time we head out. That crazy demon won't not destroy the world forever." She got up, and the two walked away.

* * *

_"Julia, your house is totaly on fire. We called the fire department, but it'll be like twenty minutes until they get here." Julia's distant friend as well as a neighbor ran up to her saying. The twins ran to there home and burst in without hesitation. They'd faced demons, so a house fire was nothing._

_"Mom! Dad! Joey!" They called, searching for their parents and younger brother._

_"Oh, God. No." Jake said, and she looked into the den where he stood to find three bodies charred worse than most of the house. The larger two were in a defensive stance over the smaller._

_"W-why? Why are they what's burnt worse. They were a target." She said, and then she heard a cackle. She looked back to see a young demoness, holding a ball of fire in her hand and a grin on her face. Julia flipped, purple energy whipping around her so fast it smothered the fire. It was also, however, smothering her remaining brother, something she realized a moment later. The demon had fled, refusing to battle. She sat in the empty room, sobbing. _

_"The shard. Let me see it." Her brother said._

_"Why?" She sobbed, taking the small leather pouch which heald it from her pocket. She was shocked to find it had become dark and tainted. She handed it to him, and it cleared up. _

_"I think I should hold it for a while, okay?" He said, and she jsut clutched his shoulders, still sobbing. She was an orpahan. Everything she had ever lived to protect was gone, so what was the point? Oh yeah. She still had to kill that bitch. Maybe that's why she tainted the shard. When you live for only revenge, you can't be very pure._

* * *

So there's the first chapter of my first Inuyasha fic completed. Yes, I know I'm like a decade behind the power curve, but whatever. I hope you enjoy, and please reveiw.


End file.
